


Spring Essence

by MacaronParisPretty



Series: When Summer Becomes Winter [3]
Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaronParisPretty/pseuds/MacaronParisPretty
Summary: Rosalind is bored and tired of the same old days, that is until Jack (Kyle), a red haired man that reminds her of the knight from her favorite fairy tale, comes into Alvarna. Rosalind falls head over heels, but soon she suffers from a big mistake that puts her family to shame.





	Spring Essence

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to When Summer Becomes Winter

Spring 2  
I groaned as the morning sunlight beamed through my window, I wasn't ready for today. Today was just going to be another ordinary day...  
The birds began to chirp loudly as I groaned louder, I guess this was a sign that I should get up and take on the day...the same old boring day...  
I walked over to my vanity and sighed, I was a lovely woman, don't get me wrong...but I could point out every flaw I had, one of them was my height...I was the shortest of my family. I began to brush my long cyan hair, and applied some expensive face cream to keep myself looking young and moisuturized...though...I'm not sure why I need to do that when I'm only nineteen...it would be years before I would really need this stuff.  
A knock erupted my door as I jumped a bit, turning to face the door.  
"Ye-yes?" I asked as the door opened, revealing my brother.  
"Good morning, Rosalind!" He chirped as I smiled.  
"Morning, Max!" I greeted, looking into my vanity mirror.  
"Are you alright, my darling little sister?" He asked with concern as I sighed.  
"I'm fine..." I began, "It's just...things are so boring around this town..."  
"I know what you mean, Rosalind." he walked more into my room and sat on my bed.  
"Someday that red-haired knight from your story will sweep you off your feet." I just giggled.  
"Oh Max, it's just a fairytale!"  
"But didn't Alicia tell you that a red haired man will marry you?" I blushed.  
"Ye-yes...but she's probably just..."  
"Just have faith, Rosalind." Max rose from my bed and walked towards the door.  
"I'll leave you to dress." I looked down and saw I was still in my night gown; how embarrassing. I slipped out of my nightgown and into my romper and strapped on my high heels. I just groaned, my favorite heels were so worn and I really needed a new pair...but that woman was just asking for too much! Maybe...if I could just get my hands on the right materials...I could patch them up; however getting the materials, that was another problem.  
I walked out of my bedroom, my father had a bit of a concerned look on his face as he looked at his pocket watch.  
"Father?" I asked, he turned towards me and gave a hearty smile.  
"Goooooood morning, Rosalind!" I smiled.  
"Morning, Father! What seems to be the problem?"  
"It's Cecilia...she's late, it's not like her to be..." but before he could finish his sentence, Ceci walked into the manor, followed by a man I've never seen before...I blushed, he was probably just passing by...but he had such a handsome face and fiery red hair. He reminded me of the knight from my fairytale.  
"Sorry I'm late, sir!" Ceci exclaimed as father ordered his breakfast, I couldn't help but just...stare at the mysterious man, he was so handsome. But he was probably just a passerby, and I shouldn't get my hopes up.  
"Miss Rosalind!" I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked towards Cecilia.  
"Ye-yes?" I asked  
"What would you like for breakfast, miss?" Ceci asked as I blushed.  
"I'll have...whatever is easy for you to make, Cecilia!" she just smiled  
"I'll get started, right away!" as Alicia walked in.  
"Do they usually order seperate things? Rich people are such a pain!" She whispered, but loud enough for me to hear, Cecilia seemed to notice this and replied in a stern voice.  
"Alicia! They'll hear you!" I looked around for the mysterious man, who was talking to my brother, probably a trader for Father's company...  
"Rosalind's my best customer, and I go where the money is!" I overheard Alicia say as I sighed. I hated being the daughter of a wealthy man...don't get me wrong, I love my father, but having all this money and respect was just tiring.  
"A lot on your mind?" A voice asked me as I looked over at the source, my face instantly turned red.  
"Hello! I'm Rosalind De Sainte-Couquille!" I exclaimed. Oh. My. God! Why did I do that? I sounded like a complete idiot! He asked me a question and I did that?!? He just laughed.  
"I'm Jack! Nice to meet you Rosalind. I'm staying on the farmhouse."  
"Oh, you mean Douglas'?" I asked as he nodded.  
"H-how long are you staying?" I asked.  
"I suppose as long as I can work!" I blushed harder, so he was going to live here? In Alvarna?!? Things finally seemed to be turning for the better!  
"I'll see you around, Rosalind."  
"Oh, ye-yes! I'll see you around! Oh, uhm...Jack?"  
"Yes?" He asked I didn't know what to say, but I had to make up something quick!  
"M-my brother and father might cause you a bit of a headache, but be patient with them, they are good people!" UGH! Really, brain? Really? I HAD to say that? I probably sound like a snot towards my family.  
"Oh! No problem!" and with that he left, I just waved my hand in a daze.  
"Miss Rosalind." I continued waving, "Miss Rosalind!" I snapped out of my trance.  
"Ye-yes, Ceci?" I asked.  
"Breakfast is ready."


End file.
